the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 140
Summary Enter gives his thoughts on a show many people like, but he does not. Transcript Main Article: Animated Atrocities 140/Transcript Trivia * The original video of this review was taken down due to copyright issues, but YouTuber 1sam234 later combined the two reviews into one and reposted it. * This is the first time since Time Twister in which the mysterious old man appears, ending a more than two and a half-year absence. * When introducing the main characters: ** Mr. Enter: And finally, there's Alex. She...is Alex. * Mr. Enter tries to awkwardly discuss the show's more...risque aspects, including the theme song, which, to his surprise, contains some rather filthy lyrics. * The infamous mirror laser scene leaves Mr. Enter completely baffled. * The Uncanny Family Resemblance between the main trio and their mothers is not lost to Mr. Enter, prompting him to theorize that the girls are actually clones of their moms. * When the girls and their moms are dropped into the WOOHP secret base, courtesy of Jerry: * Clover: It's official! We're totally busted! * Mr. Enter: Roll credits! * ("Ocean Man" starts playing as the credits list Awful B. Bad and Miss Macbeth as the Director and Executive Producer respectively.) * Mr. Enter expresses his agitation in regards to the girls' stereotypical speech patterns, and later finds out that he's starting to adopt those speech patterns himself. Cue an anguished cry of "Oh my God, it's infecting me!". * This bit: * Jerry: GLADIS, would you kindly show the girls' mother the way out? * GLADIS: My pleasure. * Mr. Enter: Wait, the computer who helps run the facility is named GLaDOS? * GLaDOS: Oh hi. How are you holding up? BECAUSE I'M A POTATO. * Mr. Enter: That's fucking awesome. * The Old Man's surprise appearance after three years of absence. Mr. Enter is surprised to see him, and the Old Man explains that he left because he went grocery shopping. For three years. For maple syrup. And he's apparently a fan of the show too. Mr. Enter promptly sends the Old Man to a Corner of Woe, and when the Old Man's defense towards the girls' mothers is shot down, he willingly decides to head to the corner by himself. * In Part 2 of the Totally Spies review * GLADIS is given the voice of GLaDOS when she denies the girls access to the WOOHP headquarters * The birth parents you are trying to reach do not love you. Please hang up. * Mr. Enter going completely crazy when Sam uses a can opener from a hardware store to unlock a door. Cut to him attempting to do the same, with no success. This becomes a Running Gag. * "Coco is for Spysassins only!" * Enter muses that the main villain of the episode will probably get a lawsuit from Dr. Wily for stealing his hair style. * In his Animated Atrocity for Totally Spies!, he does deliver a scathing review over the fetish aspect of a show intended for young children and for all the Flat Character personalities and written dialogue. But he does acknowledge that he saw it tried hard to take girls more seriously and didn't try to produce a crappy product that insulted girls and that the show had many fans who found a fetish they liked and were awakened in their sexuality. *But I get it, a lot of people like this show and this show meant a lot to a lot of people; and that's impressive considering what we have here. As much as the fetish aspect is joked to death, if it's an aspect of yourself that you enjoy and you're not hurting anyone, then there isn't anything wrong with that at all. I don't think that the show is so forward with it that it can't be ignored so I don't really have a problem with it, it's not like "Squid Baby" from Spongebob for instance. Even beyond that, a lot of people can get past the things that bug me for the spy gadgetsand the characters having a very upper-class lifestyle. It definitely tried more than some other shows pandering to young girls, I will give it that. And I can definitely see some people enjoying this show because of it's flaws. I find it a little too tedious to be So Bad, It's Good but I could totally understand you having that opinion. If you like the show genuinely, you're not alone, far from it. *To a lesser extent, his ranting against the Mothers in the Totally Spies! episode Totally Busted! for being neglectful enough to buy the still-teenage girls their own house and tour Europe for a year, leaving their daughters with no parental supervison but still expecting their daughters to follow everything they say. One can feel it hit Close to Home for him. *In his review of the Totally Spies! episode, "Totally Busted!", he gives one to the spies' mothers for being neglectful parents who still expect their kids to do everything they say. *"You three are horrible! Some of the worst parents that I have seen in a cartoon for quite some time! "We need to get them to respect us again." Here's an idea: Maybe they'd respect you if you were actually in their fucking lives, instead of buying them their own house to get away from them! You don't get to complain about them not listening to you, you incompetent morons!" *One reason he wanted to review this episode was cause "It's not a very good show, but not the worst. This is going to be a review in the vein of Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi or Wayside; one of the more gentle episodes." Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Episodes Category:Season 5